


Warning: This Product Contains Tobacco

by dyingpoet



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, poor eddie's just tryna do some good, richie is a stubborn little shit and no one else helps, they're like 17ish in this yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Eddie tries to get Richie to quit smoking





	Warning: This Product Contains Tobacco

"Richie I swear to god if you light that near me I'll murder you."

Richie rolled his eyes, pocketing his cigarette while Eddie stared at him disapprovingly.

“C’mon Eds, none of the others care,” Richie said.

Eddie just continued to glare at him and Richie sighed, falling dramatically onto the grass beneath him, earning a few snickers from the rest of the group. Eddie had been on Richie about not smoking anymore, going on for a solid hour about how bad it was for him and how if he ended in the hospital with lung cancer he swore to God he wouldn’t visit, and just  _ ugh _ .

Richie closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the clear air from the quarry and really craving a smoke, tapping his fingers on the ground anxiously.

“None of the others are dating you Richie!” Eddie snapped, picking at the grass angrily.

“Excuse me! I thought you loved my smoky musk!” Richie yelped, sitting up and tackling Eddie abruptly, breathing on him for a few seconds, to Eddie’s disgust, before going in for a kiss, to the rest of the loser’s disgust.

Beverly wolf whistled and Stan rolled his eyes yelling, “Get a room, jesus.”

Richie pulled back, smiling as Eddie shoved him off, red in the face, “Thought you didn’t believe in Jesus Stanley?”

“Jewish people believe in Jesus dumbass, we just don’t worship him,” Stan snapped.

“Yeah and since when do you know shit about religion Rich?” Mike asked from where he leaned against a tree.

“I go to fucking school Hanlon,” Richie quipped, throwing a stone at Mike lightly, who then threw one back, starting a mini war between them. 

The others groaned and backed up, rock war had gotten old for them around 14 but Mike and Richie still loved the violent childishness of it. Finally, Richie aimed off and hit Ben, getting a yelp and Bill stepped in.

“Enough! Burn off your nicotine craving somewhere else, Richie.”

After getting a pointed look from Eddie, Richie groaned and walked into the woods a bit, lighting a cigarette once he was out of sight. Taking a long drag Richie closed his eyes, Eddie could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to be, and he had a feeling he might not let the smoking thing go.

* * *

 

This prediction proved correct a few days later. Richie and Eddie had gone out with Bev and Bill to dinner, not a big deal, a shitty diner they’d all grown to like. After they ordered though, Bev excused herself to go get a smoke, Richie tried to follow, and failed valiantly when Eddie grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him into the bathroom, apologizing to Bill on the way.

“What the fuck?” Richie asked, being pushed into a bathroom stall, Eddie following and locking the door behind him.

“Stop smoking.”

Richie sighed, “Eds, really, it’s not that big of a-” 

He found himself roughly cut off as Eddie pulled him in by the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard and angrily, pulling him a bit too hard so that he had his back against the door and Richie’s hands pressed on it to keep balance.

“I’m detoxing you,” Eddie breathed, pulling away for a moment before Richie smiled pulling at Eddie’s hair so his head was tilted back, bringing their lips together as Eddie gasped a bit into his mouth, grabbing Richie’s shoulders so he didn’t trip. 

“It might be working,” Richie said roughly, moving down to Eddie’s neck, nipping at his collarbone, finding his nicotine craving at the very back of his mind.

About fifteen minutes later, they walked back to the table. Bev smiled as they walked back, reaching across the table and flattening Eddie’s hair, “Have fun?”

Eddie blushed, darkening when Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek and saying, “We finally knocked a spot off our bucket list huh babe?”

Bill and Bev burst into laughter, Eddie shoved Richie off of him and let out a string of swears, only causing everyone to laugh harder.

“I’d t-think that a public bathroom would gross you out Eddie?” Bill said, getting his composure back and grabbing a fry from the basket between them.

“I’m sorry for trying to help my boyfriend with his addiction, sue me, caring is so underappreciated by you guys…” Eddie started, rambling on about the dangers of tobacco and nicotine addiction until their food came.

Richie took a bite out of his burger, looking at Eddie happily while he and Bev started bickering, the thought of smoking genuinely out of his mind.

* * *

 

The next time Richie pulled out a cigarette was the next day during free period. Eddie’s detoxing technique was working pretty well, after dinner when he usually would have smoked he and Eddie got rather heated, keeping him busy that entire night.

This morning he woke up late and basically ran to school, so this was his first smoke of the day and it was one in the afternoon. Eddie would be proud but Richie felt like someone was pounding at his skull from the inside, and he’d been nauseous the last few hours 

He walked out into the alley behind the art rooms and started lighting when Ben walked out, halfway through a conversation with Stan.

Scrambling rather unsuccessfully to get out of side he heard Ben call his name. 

“Toizer c’mon we aren’t with Eddie,” Stan yelled, watching as Richie sheepishly walked out from behind a pillar, lighter in hand.

“Y’know he’s gonna be able to tell Rich,” Ben chided, not a fan of smoking himself, he always fell into a coughing fit whenever Richie or Bev smoked.

“Last time I checked Eddie wasn’t my mother,” Richie said, pocketing the lighter all the same and leaning against the wall, biting his nails to try and alleviate his nervousness.

“I hope so, that’d be gross if your mother gave you that hickey,” Stan said, smiling and poking at Richie’s neck, laughing when Richie punched his shoulder.

“No it was your mother Stan, we lasted for hours, surprised you didn’t hear us.”

Stan just kept laughing, even Ben was smirking at Richie, causing a blush to creep down his neck.

Richie then pulled his cigarette back out, starting to light it when Stan cut in.

“Y’know it’s really not good for you, Bill’s trying to get Bev to quit too.”

Richie ignored him, lighting it and taking a drag, exhaling slowly as he felt his nerves calm. “Yeah well let’s keep this one between us, yeah?”

Stan and Ben rolled their eyes, reluctantly agreeing before walking off.

Richie finished his cigarette and walked back inside, sitting down in the cafeteria until the end of the period, feeling strangely guilty

* * *

 

The next day he and Eddie had gym together. They could either play football or walk around the track, both of them opting for the latter. They chatted for a while, getting two laps in before they were stopped. A bunch of the guys Richie usually bummed smokes off of were sitting by the fence, and called Richie over, who grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him along too.

“Hey guys,” Richie said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, seeing Eddie staring at him in his peripheral vision.

“‘Sup Toizer, wanna bum one? We haven’t smoked in a while,” the rather lanky kid, Tommy, asked.

“Um,” Richie started, glancing at Eddie, who saw his hesitation and jumped in.

“He’s great, thanks,” he said, proceeding to drag Richie off back towards the track.

“Damn, fuckin fairie gonna take that?” Tommy shot back, the other guys with him laughing.

Richie stopped dead, looking over at Eddie, who had paled. He hated when they went after that shit, Eddie cried the last time some asshole called them fags, and he really wasn’t in the mood to put up with it right now.

“Rich no-” Eddie started, weakly pulling at Richie’s sleeve before Richie walked back, shoving Tommy roughly, who had stood up and now hit the fence, hard. 

“Fuck off Tommy, go screw some slut in the bathroom and leave us alone,” Richie snarled, balling his hands into fists, withdrawal and general anger fuelling him. He turned back for half a second to look at Eddie, who yelped as Richie felt a fist collide with his jaw. He stumbled back for a second, launching himself at Tommy, bringing both of them to the ground.  Ending up on top, he got a few good shots at Tommy before he felt himself being dragged off, kicked hard in the stomach by one of the other guys near them. 

Struggling to stand he heard Eddie yell something behind him, he couldn’t hear though because someone had kicked him in the head and his ears started ringing loudly.

“Hey break it up!” someone yelled, one of the gym teachers he found out later, pulling Tommy and the others off of Richie, who felt himself being pulled roughly off the ground and pushed back.

Eddie immediately rushed to his side, having him tip his head back because blood was getting all over his clothes, halfway through taking his pulse when their gym teacher pushed him back.

“Give him some space Kaspbrak, Mr. Jameson said, grabbing Richie’s shoulder and starting to walk him off, to the nurse he guessed. “You good Toizer? We saw Roberts throw the first punch, we’ll get you cleaned up.”

Richie nodded, thanking god, jesus, or whatever the hell Stan worshipped that they didn’t see him shove Tommy. The dean wouldn’t believe him Tommy if he tried to bring that up so he was in the clear.

That was socially though, physically, he was pretty fucked up. His head and just entire torso had gotten the shit kicked out of it, and besides his nose he was going to definitely going to sport through his fair share of bruises the next day. The only plus being that he had always had the suspicion that Eddie was into that sort of stuff, so they might ‘detox’ some more at his house.

* * *

 

After the final bell rang Richie was finally allowed to leave the nurses office. Mrs. Garcinia made him sit there for two hours even though his nosebleed stopped and he could walk fine, staring daggers at him whenever he asked to leave. 

Raking a hand through his hair, he walked up to his locker, fiddling with the lock for a couple seconds before he got almost tackled from behind, turning around to see Eddie wrapped around his torso.

“Richie! Are you okay, what’s broken? I thought that maybe you could have ruptured something but Mr. Jameson wouldn’t let me follow you to the nurse.”

Richie groaned, bruised ribs aching again, and slowly detached Eddie and held him at arms length, “I’ve never been better Eds, kicked ass didn’t I?”

His weak attempt at a joke didn’t land, Eddie just staring at him for a moment before continuing with his medical diagnoses.

Richie smiled a bit, looking to see the rest of the losers standing behind Eddie, looking uniformly worried. 

Shooting them a semi-pained smile he said, “Hey guys, me and Eddie had a pretty rough night last, as you can see.” He gestured to his face and got a few laughs, which were rather weak and fake, they mostly maintained their looks of fear and in some, anger.

Eddie though, stopped his rant for a moment, snapping, “Beep beep Richie.” Then he turned around and looked at the others, noticing their pained expressions himself.

“Eddie told us what happened,” Bill said finally, breaking the silence, “Tommy got suspended for five days.”

“Fucker deserved it,” Bev chimed in.

A chorus of yeah’s and agreements followed, after which Ben said, “Are you okay though? You were in the nurse’s for a long time.”

Richie rubbed at the back of his neck, usually he would have adored the attention, but now it was cloaked with worry and he really didn’t want to have to deal with it. “Yeah I’m fine, nothing’s broken, I might have a concussion but Garcinia said it’s not something to worry about, I’m just sore really.” Eddie had been rolling his eyes so much during that explanation that Richie really thought they might completely roll back into his skull, clearly not satisfied with that explanation.

“I’m real sorry Rich, those guys are assholes,” Mike said softly, looking slightly more concerned than the rest, he always did whenever any of them got hurt pretty bad.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Mikey,” Richie said, walking over and slinging an arm over Mike’s shoulder, “I’m made of steel, can keep goin’ for hours, ask Eddie.”

“Beep beep Richie.”

* * *

 

Richie had successfully managed not to smoke for almost three whole days. Eddie had been at his side most of the school day after he got his ass kicked, so he didn’t really have the opportunity, and he kept busy enough after school with the losers that he managed to avoid it.

It was partly so Eddie would get off his ass, and partly because he’d been smoking for about two years and he didn’t really get the appeal anymore. There wasn’t any rush that he was doing something bad, at his age no one was going to stop him, and he only smoked now whenever he got a nicotine craving. 

So, Friday night rolled around, his parents were out of town and Eddie came over after they hung out with the rest of the losers. It had to be midnight, Eddie’s head rested on Richie’s chest while they laid on his bed. Eddie was talking about constellations, a weird topic but Richie didn’t care. Eddie rambled on about stuff he was interested in and he looked so focused and passionate Richie couldn’t care less what he was talking about.

Absentmindedly Richie played with Eddie’s hair, looking at him with what could only be described as love. They said their first ‘I love yous” ages ago, they both had known it for as long as they could remember, so actually saying it hadn’t been a big deal. 

Eddie took a pause then, finishing up talking about the origins of Ursa Major, and looked back at Richie. 

“You don’t smell like smoke Toizer, detox working?” A glint appeared in his eyes that Richie very rarely saw, and he smiled a little bit, tracing Eddie’s collarbone lightly.

“I sort of feel like smoking right now, detox?” 

Eddie sat up and turned over, basically straddling Richie, and places a single kiss in the hollow of his throat, getting what Richie would later deny was a whimper. Before Eddie could say anything else Richie leaned up, meeting his lips softly, tangling his fingers in Eddie’s hair before smiling. 

Yelping as he suddenly found himself underneath Richie, Eddie tried to say something but Richie kissed him, roughly now, pulling up at the hem of his shirt impatiently.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> First IT fic and i love these two sm, they're all beautiful dynamic people,, leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!!


End file.
